White Night
by Kim Ri Yong
Summary: Malam natal dengan hujan salju, di temani olehmu aku tidak merasa sendiri, ihhh summary macam apa ini aneh, gak nyambung baget


**White Night **

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance / Drama**

**Cast: Kim Ryeowook (Y)**

**Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung (N)**

**Lee Hyukjae (Y)**

**Lee Donghae (N)**

**Warning: ooc, typos, aneh, ancur, please no bash, kalo gak suka gak usah baca**

**Summary: Malam natal dengan hujan salju, di temani olehmu aku tidak merasa sendiri, ihhh summary macam apa ini aneh**

Beberapa jam lagi sudah malam natal, huft taun ini pun aku melewatinya dengan sendiri. Kalian bertanya dimana keluargaku? Mereka sudah meninggal sejak aku tamat sekolah menengah. Sedangkan sahabatku? aku hanya mempunyai 1 sahabat dan dia pasti akan merayakannya bersama namjachingunya, dan aku tak mau menggangunya, aku bukan orang yang gampang bergaul. Jadi aku tidak mempunyai banyak teman. Ah aku belum memperkenalkan diriku aku Kim Ryewook, yeoja yatim piatu, aku tinggal di apartemen kecil di daerah myongdong, aku memiliki sebuah café dekat apartemenku, café peninggalan orangtuaku dan itu satu satunya yang aku pertahankan dari kenangan orang tuaku. Aku menyusuri toko – toko yang memasang perlengkapan natal, tanpa aku sadari aku menabrak seseorang karena tidak memperhatikan jalan.

Brukk

"Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe, agashii, saya tidak melihat ada orang di depan" dengan mengulurkan tangan

"Ne, Guancana, aku juga salah tak melihat – lihat jalan" _tampan_ sambil membalas uluran tangan namja tersebut.

"guancana? Apakah ada yang terluka?" _cantik dan manis,_ _perpaduan yang_ _sangat indah, apakah dia manusia atau malaikat?_

"ne, guancana, tak ada yang terluka" _kenapa melihat seperti itu? Ada yang aneh?_

"Ah….. baiklah, saya harus menemui orang agashii, mohon maaf yang tadi, annyong"

"Ne, annyong"

Skip time

Akupun sampai di café ku huft, turun salju kan untung sudah sampai, kalo tidak ntah lah. Tiba – tiba terdengar panggilan.

"WOOKIIIIIEEEEE" _aish, siapa lagi yang punya suara seperti ini kalau bukan monyet betina itu_ #plakk

_Eh itukan yeoja yang tadi? Mereka ini kenal yah? Cantik dan manis kalo lagi kesel itu._

"Ishhh, eonnie, berisik, panggilnya bisa biasa ajah gak?"

"gak, aku kan kangen ma kamu wokieeee, masa malam natal yang tinggal itungan jam kamu lewatin sendiri? Sama kita bedua ajah" _ish jawab gak nya polos amad minta di gantung_

"ne wookie, kita gak akan macem – macem kok sampe buat kamu jadi obat nyamuk, hanya semacem ajah,hehehe" _gak monyet gak ikan sama ajah huuu_

"Gomawa oppa, tapi aku gak sendiri kok café ini tetap buka, lagian aku kapok merayakan bersama kalian, inget gak aku di jadiiin kambing conge natal 2 taun yang lalu"

"Hehehe"_tawanya kompak amad?_

"ehem….. ehem….."

"oh iya ampe lupa kalo ada hyung, hyung kenalin ini wookie teman smp kita, dan wookie, ini Yesung hyung sunbae kita di kampus"

"Naneun Kim Ryeowook imnida bangeupta Yesung-ssi, panggil saja wookie"

_Oooo namanya wookie imut dan cantik seperti orangnya._

"Kim Jong Woon Immida biasa di panggil yesung oleh duo monkeyfish ini"

Skip Time

"hyung, wookie, kita pergi dulu yah, kalian sih nggak mau ikut ajakan kita jadi aku bedua lagi deh ma monkey chagi ku ini"

_Huuu biasa juga bedua kan? Kenapa kesanya seakan – akan memang ingin ngumpul?_

_Dasar ikan prevet bilang ajah gak mau di ganggu pake alesan ajah._

"Ne, oppa, eon met bersenang senang malam natal ini"

"Ne, hae, jangan buat hyukkie gak bisa jalan karena ulahmu"

"Ya, hyung… kenapa bilang begitu sih"

_Hihihi mukanya hae oppa sama hyukkie eon lucu kalo merah gitu_

_Wkwkwkw muka merahnya lucu, jadi beneran mereka bakalan "main" toh_

Akhirnya mereka bedua pun menghilang, aku dan yesung hyung hanya duduk tanpa bersuara dalam suasana cangung dan hening, tanpa ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedetikpun. Tak lama yesung hyung pun bersuara.

"eng….. wookie, café ini akan buka teruskah?" _yesung hyung ketombean yah kenapa garuk – garuk rambut?, pengen nanya tapi gak sopan ah #plakk_

"nde, yesung-ssi, wae"

"wookie, panggil oppa saja, tak usah pake embel ssi, eng….. nanti malam kita jalan jalan yuk?"

_Apakah itu ajakan kencan?_

_Aish yesung pabbo kamu dan dia baru kenal berani sekali sih, pasti dia mengganggapmu aneh._

"em, memangnya oppa, tak kumpul bersama keluarga atau yeojachingu oppa gitu?"

"Ani, keluarga oppa ada di kanada, oppa tak bisa balik karena setelah natal ini oppa ada urusan, dan oppa tak punya yeojachingu wookie-ah"

"Ne, oppa, aku mau….. "

"Jinjaa wookie? Kalo gitu oppa tunggu di seoul square ne, jam 8 malam ini"

"Ne, oppa"

Skip time

Aku menutup café ku dan menuju seoul squere tempat janjianku dengan yesung oppa, wah ternyata seoul square jam segini, malam natal rame juga yah, aku pun mencari – cari yesung oppa dan menmuka sosok itu sedang berdiri di bawah pohon natal yang menyala terang benderang.

"Oppa, mian aku telat, jalanan agak sedikit macet tadi."

"Guancana chagi….. oppa juga baru dateng"

_Heh? Chagi? Kepadaku kah? _

_Aduh pabooo yesung pabooo kenapa pake salah ngomong sih, tapi dia manis kalau malu begitu hihih, kan jadi cangung kan suasananya._

"eng, itu….. wookie….. saranghae, mungkin terdengar aneh karena kita baru kenal beberapa jam, tapi aku serius? Sejak kita tabrakan tadi, eng… would you my yeojachingu?

_Mwo?dia bilang apa? Saranghae, ya ampunnnnnn wookie calm down okay_

"Op oppa…..nado….. nado saranghae, aku mau jadi yeojachingu oppa"

_Huftttt aku kira aku bakalan di tolak, gomawa wookie chagi._

"Jinja wookie?"

"Nde, oppa"

"oppa janji akan setia dan selalu ada untukkmu chagi"

"ne, oppa aku percaya"

_Malam putih sebelum natal kali ini adalah malam natal terindah setelah kedua orang tuaku pergi, aku bersyukur sangat aku tak lagi sendiri ada yesung oppa yang selalu ada untukku._

_Malam putih, aku suka menyebutnya karena bumi di penuhi salju yang putih, keajaiban malam natal aku menemukan sosok dirinya, sosok yang aku yakin aku dan dia selamanya tak akan terpisahkan_

The End

Author Curcol

Author datang lagi, dengan ff gaje dan membosankan, maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan karena kalo Ri gak cepetin nanti ri malah bikin cerita yang aneh dan gak karu – karuan mohon maaf buat readers

Mau say thanks buat yang ngeriview ff far away

ayachi casey: nanti yah sequelnya entah kapan itu, dapet ilham lagi aku bikin squelnya tapi kalo moodku udah bener

yeonRA137: heheh gantung yah chingu mian, aku cumin pengen tau ajah responya gimana, soal hijrah iy hehe, hijrahnya ke blogku ajah yah palin ada beberapa cerita yang di share di sini juga, gomawa yah chingu semangatnya heheh


End file.
